


Let me Lay my Head Here

by Bluewingeddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confesions, M/M, Mini Fic, Oneshot, Tears, conforting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewingeddean/pseuds/Bluewingeddean
Summary: *•. Dean and cas are upset, the weight of the world has been crushing them lately. Dean is so exhausted that he doesn’t think before putting his head on Cas’ Shoulder... or sitting on his lap kissing him... or confessions his love. There is a lot of fluffy not thinking and Cas sorta cries a wee bit.•*





	Let me Lay my Head Here

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this because I kept daydreaming about it in maths

The motel was dim, just light enough so that you could see the basic outlines of lips and noses and eyelashes on another persons face. It was quiet, quiet enough that you could hear the lone cars every so often on the road behind the trees that surrounded the motel.  
Dean and Cas sat on the edge of the motel bed, deciding not to talk, a melancholy atmosphere hung thick in the room. Dean was done, his eyes had watered so much that they were red and raw but he couldn’t let the tears spill. He wanted to look strong. He wished he could tell what Cas was thinking, he was so stiff and he wouldn’t even look at Dean. It had been three days since the fight with Sam and since his brother had left the bunker shouting about how he was going to find Lucifer on his own.  
Dean was tired from crying in the night, exhausted by the rage he’d felt at the world and his eyebrows had been permanently met in the middle with his frustrated expressions. He was so exhausted that he didn’t even think when he dropped his head down to rest on Castiel’s shoulder. Only after his head had made contact did he realise what he had just done, luckily Cas didn’t seem too surprised or disgusted as he wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him closer, resting his own head on Dean’s.

Dean exhaled and felt another hand under his chin pushing his face up to look at Castiel. He couldn’t see the exact facial expression his friend held but he felt the contact when Cas’ lips pressed softly against his own and then disappeared into the dark again. Cas seemed to tense when Dean didn’t say anything and he started to remove his arm from around Dean. “Dean I’m sorry I think I misread some-“ Dean shut him up by turning round and straddling the angels hips and pressing his lips back against him.  
Cas grabbed at the jacket on Dean’s back and kept a tight hold on him, pulling him close. “It’s okay Cas I’m not going anywhere.” Dean whispered.  
“I know I just, I wanted to be able to hold you and kiss you this way for a long time.” Dean raised his head and smiled, still sadly but it was mixed with it’s own confused happiness and a cocktail of self loathing and confusion. He didn’t deserve this, it was Cas. Cas put his wee angelic heart in all the wrong places, but Dean knew how to drown his sorrow. Not in alcohol, but in Cas. He pressed his lips back against the angel’s with the forcefulness of every frustration he was feeling. I’m turn Cas let out a happy sigh as Dean rolled his hips on his lap.  
“I love you Dean Winchester.” Cas whispered  
Dean pressed his forehead against Cas’  
“You know I’m not good with words man but-“  
“You don’t have to say it.”  
“No I want to. I love you Castiel Winchester.” Cas almost cried when he head the name Dean had given him, he let out an emotionally shaky breath and ran his fingers through Deans hair. Pressing their foreheads tightly together.  
“You always have a home with us Cas. I hope you know that you belong, the bunker is your home, you’re family and i- I love you so damn much.”

A tear fell from Cas’ Eye and he kissed Dean gently “Dean, we will find Sam. We will make up with him and make him see... Everything will be ok.”  
Dean nodded, still dizzy from everything that had just happened. 

“Luh you Cas.” Dean repeated getting a feel for it before pushing Cas on the bed and kissing his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> First time not writing Smut, hope u like it  
> -  
> And if you did like it even a wee bit please leave Kudos cos I will marry u 💕


End file.
